Like Father, Like Daughter
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: Sequel to Inheritance: Jaclyn is starting to like her father and is trying to set him and her mom up? BUt what happens when Kate falls for someone else? Will Jaclyn just stand by? Or will she fight for what she believes in?- Skate! R
1. Smoke Monster

Like Father, Like Daughter

_**Like Father, Like Daughter**_

_Chapter1: Like a New House_

Jaclyn sat with her feet in the water and head turned looking at her mother and Jack laughing.

"Hey squirt." Sawyer said sitting next to her.

"Hello…um…" she blushed. "I'm not sure what to call you…"

He laughed. "well you can call me, James, Sawyer, Mr. Ford, or even…I mean if you want, Dad." He smiled at her.

"Well then hello dad." She said smiling back.

She looked back at her mom who was now kissing Jack and frowned sighing.

"You don't like the doc do yah?"

"No it's not that…it's that I haven't seen her for almost three months, and I know he hasn't seen her for almost thirteen years, but still I'm her daughter and she hasn't talked to me since this morning." She sighed again.

"Well that give me and you more time to get to know each other, don't it?" She smiled again.

"Sure does!"

"You wanna see something cool, that me and your mum found a little while back?" She nodded.

"Yes please."

He stood up and offered her a hand. "Your going to love this." He said leading her into the jungle.

"**Jaclyn!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate watched as her daughter sat talking to the man who was after all her father. She seemed to be getting along with him.

"You still watching Sawyer?" Jack asked trying to sound offended.

She hit him playfully in the arm. "Funny."

"She seems to like him." He said

"Yeah, I'm actually glad, I was scared that Sawyer would freak out and deny everything." She said giving jack a kiss on the neck.

"She's a good kid."

"Yeah, she is…" She said before catching his mouth with hers. When she broke the kiss she saw Sawyer leading her daughter into the jungle.

"**Jaclyn!" **She called letting go of Jack, who sighed.

Jaclyn turned around slowly and rolled her eyes. "Yeah?" She called back.

Kate shook her head and walked up to her. "Where do you think your going?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm going to some cool place that you and dad found." She said haughtily.

"Dad?" Kate said with a bit of amusement, she never expected to hear her call Sawyer 'dad' after two days of living of knowing that he was her father.

"Yes, my father." Jaclyn replied looking at Sawyer.

"Sawyer where are you taking her?"

"Remember where we found the tin suitcase doc has the key for around his neck, you know the one that belonged to your US marshal friend?" Kate rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I remember where is that where your taking her?"

"Yes…" He said putting his hands on his hips imitating her.

Kate rolled her eyes again. "That's going to be an over night trip."

"Yeah, well that's why I brought water bottles and a knife." He said holding up his pack.

She took it from his hands. "Hey!" He said grabbing for it. But she opened it and handed the gun in it to Jack.

"No guns." She said handing the bag back to Sawyer.

"Fine, no guns, geez." Jaclyn giggled a little.

Kate nodded and gave Jaclyn a hug, "If you hear anything, run don't stop to help this jackass, he can fend for himself." She said giving Jaclyn a kiss on top of her head.

"Yes, mother." She said waving as she entered the jungle.

A few minutes later when she was sure her mother was out of ear shot she said. "I thought my mom said no guns."

Sawyer looked at her smiling, then he took the gun from the back of his pants and put it in his pack, "What she don't know won't hurt her." He said throwing pack back over his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate sat on the beach with Jack a few minutes after her daughter left. "she likes him, thank god I thought she'd be pissed at me for my bad taste." Jack laughed.

"Hey anyone can like sawyer when he likes you." He said putting an arm around her. "I mean, come on look at you, and then look at me…" She laughed this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are we lost yet?" Jaclyn asked sarcastically.

"Girl, we've been lost for long time, if you don't remember I've been on an unknown island in the middle of nowhere for almost fifteen years." Jaclyn nodded.

"I know." She said smiling.

It was starting to get dark and Jaclyn was getting tired so she sat down on a fallen tree. "Time to make camp?" James asked looking at his daughter.

"I think so…" She said taking her pack off.

"I'm going to go and get some fire wood." James said and left her.

Jaclyn stood up and picked some of the bigger leaves laying them down. Them she herself laid down on top of them and slowly drifted off the sleep…

_She watched her mom as she spoke in a hushed voice to Ben. She couldn't tell what they were saying but they were making plans, she knew it! Then suddenly Jack comes up behind them and starts whispering as well, then James comes aswell. Then she is tied up to a chair by Ben while her mother stands in the arms of Jack (The ripper!) crying. James just stands there with an evil look in his eyes watching every knot Ben tied as if making sure he did it right. Then there was a loud noise and a black cloud of smoke and she screamed…_

"Hey! Kid wake up!" she was being shaken by James when she opened her eyes.

"What?" She asked sitting up with a start.

"You were screaming your funny little head off!" He said sitting next to her. "Woke me up." She knew he was trying to be funny but she just stared at him blankly.

"I saw smoke…" She said with no emotion.

His eyes widened and he looked at down at her. "What?"

"Smoke, a big back smoke…monster." She said slowly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: this is the first chapter of the sequel of Inheritance….YAY!!


	2. Named

Sorry I took so long to update, I've been grounded from my net…sorry

Sorry I took so long to update, I've been grounded from my net…sorry

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter2 of Like Father, Like Daughter:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had taken awhile to get Jaclyn back to sleep but he had succeeded, then two hours later she was awake and in a tree above Sawyer picking fruit.

"So it's some sort of security system?"

"Yeah, never seen it myself, but I heard old Johnny Locke got himself stuck in a hole that it dragged him in." James replied.

Jaclyn shook her head and decided to drop the conversation.

"You hungry?" She asked holding out one of the mangos.

James stared at the fruit and shook his head. "Nope, I'm just dandy." Then he stood up. "Come on it'll be about ten more minutes, and then we're there kid." HE said holding out his hand which she took.

"Thanks," she mumbled and walked beside her father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate was picking up dirty clothes from inside her and Jaclyn's tent when the small brown book fell out. She recognized it as the book her daughter wrote in every night. It was her diary. Though of course it only had information about her on the island.

Kate thought this as an opportunity and opened the diary to the first page.

_Dear Diary, I've been on this island for nearly two weeks and I realized…hmmm, this ought to be found some time or another so why not write in a diary, maybe a long time from now someone will find it and well…do something with it…well anyway I don't know why mum would want me to stay close to Jack, he's controlling, bossy and doesn't have a sense of humor, I mean I don't hold it against him or anything, I mean he is a doctor…but I don't know why my mum would want me to be around him she's not nearly as 'motherly' as he is, he would make a good mother…that's for sure. So I met James Ford yesterday. Tried to act cool, and for someone who was meeting their father for the first time but trying to keep it secret, I think I did good, but any way I like him…mum really used to have good taste, I mean he's so funny! I mean he's a smart ass but still!! Well anyway I guess I'll write more tomorrow bye!_

Kate stared at the page blankly then flipped through it to a random page.

_Dear Diary, so mum is in love with Jack…great! THIS SUX!! sigh well I guess it's not ALL bad…oh what am I kidding! I hate this!! Well maybe I'll talk to her, or maybe if I show her how much I like my dad she won't chose the wrong person… maybe_

She dropped the book and sat down, then she started to cry. Not because Jaclyn, her daughter didn't like the one she cared for and wanted to be with, but because her daughter liked the one she loved and didn't want to be with, or at least the one she was trying on to be with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my god…" She whispered as she stared out at the beautiful sight of the waterfall. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah…so… has your mum ever tell you about the metal case?" James asked as he kneeled down to fill his water bottles.

"Yes, she said that you fought over it…" Jaclyn said sitting down and dipping her feet in the water.

James laughed, "Yeah, well this is where we found it…" He trailed off.

It was then that Jaclyn saw the hurt in hr eyes. "Do you still love her?" Jaclyn asks putting a hand on his shoulder.

HE stares at her with those loving eyes that only Kate had ever seen and scoffed. "No, I've never loved anyone in my life."

"You know…you could tell me the truth, I won't tell her I promise." She laid her head on his arm.

They sat there for what seemed like hours staring out at the water, their eye so alike their minds both racing with the one thing that mattered most. _It's all up to Kate, does she love James?' _ Then slowly he said. "Yeah, I do…"

Jaclyn smiled and sat up looking at him. "I know she loves you dad…" with that she stood up and dove into the water.

James followed her and for the rest of the day, they swam. She climbed the rocks and jumped back into the soothing water and he was always there to splash her or praise her, or even catch her. Just like a father should.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate sat on the beach holding the small brown book and watching Jack as he whispered to Juliet who had left to help Ben shortly after she was taken off the island. She knew that he was asking her why she left, and Kate for some reason didn't feel the ping of jealousy that she usually felt when he was around _her_.

It was around noon when she heard her daughter laughing. She came into view after her three day a trip from the north side of the beach. She was smiling and joking with Sawyer. She always had his humor, actually she had his whole personality, but if you asked someone they would that his personality is his humor, because for better or for worse you could depend on Sawyer to crack some kind of joke. '_No that's not true, when Picket (broken nose man, as Sawyer called him, Danny as the others called him) held a gun to his head he told me to look away, he didn't make any jokes, he tried to protect me!' _

"Mom!" Jaclyn yelled running towards her still smiling.

"Hey Jack honey, how was the trip?" Kate asked her daughter dropping the small brown book and doing a quick job of burying it.

"I loved the waterfall! It was beautiful!" Jaclyn hugged her mother.

Looking over her mom's shoulder she saw the corner of the book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Why was it there? Had she read it?_

Jaclyn broke the hug and went and slumped down in the sand on top of the book closely followed by Kate and James.

They sat on either side of her and then while they talked she slowly slipped the book into her bag. "I'll be right back." She said and got up and headed for her tent.

She walked towards her tent not looking where she was going and ending up running into Aaron.

"I'm sorry," she stated looking up the only other person her age.

"No problem, um I don't think we've met, I'm Aaron, Claire's son." He extended his hand.

"I'm Jaclyn, Kate's daughter." She took him hand and shook it, starting to laugh.

"What?" he asked.

"It's funny, I was named after three boys, my full name is, Jaclyn Aaron Jamie Austen, and Aaron my second name is after you." She smiled at the boy.

"That's…weird." He stated suddenly realizing he was still shaking her hand. "Sorry." HE said letting go. She blushed and then nodded.

"I gotta go, I'll se you later…I guess." She said smiled again.

"Yeah, bye." He said waving stupidly.

She laughed and then walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you see that?" Kate asked Sawyer.

"What Jaclyn making eye's with Aaron?"

She nodded laughing. He just shook his head disapprovingly. "If he thinks that he's going to get his hands on her..."

"You're kidding right?" She asked looking at him.

"Yeah, I am, I always actually liked…you love." She smiled at him.

"Did I ever tell you her full name?"

"No, what's it?"

"Jaclyn Aaron Jamie Austen." She said slowly.

He looked at her. "Thanks, and um Freckles?"

She left so happy hearing that name again…" Yeah?"

"I'm sorry how I acted when I found out."

She smiled again. "It's alright, Sa-" she paused and smiled playfully "James."

And without knowing what she was doing she hugged him. "Good to have you back Kate." He whispered in her ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N

Notice when it's in Kate's point of view his name is Sawyer? But in Jaclyn's it's James?


	3. A Poem For You

So, um Eko never died…yeah

So, um Eko never died…yeah

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_His golden hair, blows in the jungle winds,_

_His sparkling blue eyes, match the ocean waves,_

_His tender lips, pursed tightly, gently,_

_As he watches as the waves dance,_

_His mind, racing with unknown thoughts,_

_His face, beautiful and true,_

_His feet, they sink in the sand,_

_As he stands still while the waters come in and leave once more,_

_And who you ask is he?_

_He is Aaron,_

_And he is mine…_

Jaclyn sat on the beach writing this poem in her diary watching as the young teenager stood on the coast. She did not realize that Jack was right behind her.

"Hey Jaclyn." He said sitting next to her.

"Oh, hello Jack." She replied coming out of her daze.

"What are you writing?" He asked offering her a mango, which she took muttering a thanks.

"This, oh this is just a poem." She smiles and he nods.

"Mind if I read it?" He asks, it was obvious that he already knew what it was about, for she had been sitting there for almost an hour watching him as she wrote.

She blushed. "You know who it's about right?"

Jack smiled. "Well you have been watching Aaron, so…" She smiled and laughed.

"Don't tell my mum, here." She handed him the small brown book and he read.

She looked away from him and looked back at Aaron who was watching her. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"This is beautiful." Jack said handing her the book.

"Thanks, I've never really been much of a poem writer, but I think I'm getting better." She slowly tears out the page.

"What are you doing with it?"

She only smiles and gets up walking towards him looking back only once to see her mother had already replaced her.

"Hey Aaron." She says walking up to him.

HE turns to her and smiles. "Hey Jaclyn."

"You can call me Jack, that's what all my friends back home call me, but if it gets too confusing Jackie is fine." HE smiles again.

"Well then hello Jack." She smiles wider blushing once more.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure, you know how to sink?"

"When my mum and I lived in L.A we used to sand on the beaches and sink." HE smiled again.

"My mom learned it from your mom."

Jaclyn giggled and positioned herself in the sand next to him.

They stood there for awhile and then finally Jaclyn turned to him. "I…uh…wrote this for you, well about you, and also for you." She laughed nervously as she passed him the piece of paper with the poem on it.

He opened it. "I'll see you around okay?" She asked him and he nodded.

Then she walked back to sit with her father by his tent, he noted the five people watching her, Jack, her mum, her dad, Claire who was smiling brightly, and Charlie who was also smiling, she smiled back at him and he nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You think I should talk to her?" Jack asked as he watched her daughter sitting alone in the sand writing and watching Aaron.

"Yeah, I think you guys need to get to know each other." Kate pushed him towards her.

She watched as Jack sat down and gave her the mango which she just set beside her, they talked for a moment and then she handed him her book, she watched him read the page as Jaclyn and Aaron made eye contact. Then Jack handed the book back and Kate moved closer as Jaclyn stood up.

She sat next to Jack. "What was that about?"

"He's in love with Aaron, you should have read the poem she wrote about him." Kate nodded and watched as her daughter talked to Aaron and then stood there and after about a half hour she gave him the note and stalked off towards her father. She watched as Aaron's smiled grew and he looked up at Jaclyn who now sat beside her father and he smiled and mouthed _thank you._ She nodded and he headed back to his

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Claire smiled as he saw that her son who seemed so lonely on most days was talking the Jaclyn, who had beautiful brown curly hair and brown eyes. She had her hair up in a messy pony tail and she was wearing a brown bikini top with turquoise flowers on it, and shorts that went just past her knees.

"He made a mate." Charlie said taking Claire's hand.

"They're a cute couple." Claire replied giggling slightly.

"Yeah, let's hope they don't get into that yet."

Claire laughed. "No I think a wedding on this island would be perfect, we could ask Eko to marry, and then I think those white flowers Sun has in her garden would be perfect." She said sarcastically.

Charlie smiled and caught Jaclyn's eyes as she smiled back at him he just nodded.

"Mom, look what Jaclyn wrote for, or about me…we didn't quite get that straight." He handed the piece of paper to Claire and she read it.

"Aw, that is so sweet Charlie read this." Charlie read it and then scoffed.

"She's a better song writer than I am!" he exclaimed trying to act offended.

Claire hit him playfully. "It's a poem!"

Charlie just smirked, "I know."

"Honey, it's great that you finally made a friend on the island." She said ruffling his hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you have a thing for Aaron?" James asked as she sat next to him.

"He's really nice, I'm glad that there is someone on this island almost the age as me."

"What about Ji-Yeon?" He raised his eyebrow.

She just stared at him blankly "Who?"

"She's 14, Sun and Jin's daughter, you've been here almost three months you should know his, I mean with in the first month Jumbotron knew all of our names."

Jaclyn's face grew smug. Then she got up and walked away to her tent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear diary, so I wrote a poem for/about Aaron today and gave it to him, now my mum, Jack, his parents, and dad are making a BIG fricken deal about it!! Geesh!!_

Jaclyn walked over to the kitchen seeing Juliet; there was something she wanted to ask her.

"Um Juliet?"

"Hello Jaclyn," she smiles.

"I was wondering...why is it my mum left the island so she wouldn't die, but Sun stayed and she didn't die?"

Juliet's face softened. "To tell you the truth, I have no idea. Sorry."

Jaclyn nodded and shrugged. She turned around to face the ocean and saw her mum and Jack kissing so she sighed.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Juliet whispered. "Seeing and her."

Jaclyn looked up at her and nodded. "Do you still love him?"

Juliet nodded in return. "More than anything."

"I don't think she should be with him, I think she belongs with my dad."

Juliet smiled. "Me too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I've never been much of a poem writer so sorry for that, I know it's ad, and stupid, but I think it might be cute...hopefully. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
